When Good Friends Leave
by Ultimate Warrior
Summary: A short story about young Aragorn in Rivendell


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings,  
I do not own that many things,  
I do not own an elf or tree,  
These things that were not meant for me,  
I do not own them now, I did not own them then,  
Not now, not then not ever again,  
I do not own the words I say,  
I do not own that much this day,  
I do not own my house,  
I do not own a mouse,  
I do not own Lord of the Rings,  
I do not own the rights to things.  
  
Summary: A short pointless story about young Aragorn in Rivendell. It has some meaning for me because of something that happened in my life not long ago, so please keep the flames to a minimum.  
  
When Good Friends Leave  
  
Five year had passed since Gilrean had come to Rivendell carrying her child with her, and three years had gone since her death. Aragorn, her son, was now eight year old by the standards of men and had grown under the watchful eyes of Elrond Halfelven and Glorfindel, whom named his Estel. When his mother died Aragorn became increasingly depressed and stopped conversing with any people in the city, he would spend his days playing with his canine companion named Arod. Arod was now sixteen by the standards of men and had been brought to Rivendell with Gilrean.  
  
The sun shone down through an open window, the light dancing through the room as it bounced off of a number of mirrors and lit the room in brilliance. Lying on a bed of white and silver sheets was a child and a dog. The dog was black and white and lay next to the rather scruffy looking boy with black hair.  
  
The child turned as he woke, resting his arm over the dog as he stretched in the morning sun. The dog showed no signs of protest nor did he react in any way. 'He must still be asleep' though Estel as he turned away from his life long friend and made his way to a wardrobe full of white clothes that Elladan or Elrohir may possible have worn before they were given to him.  
  
After a few minutes Estel returned to find that his friend still remained unmoved and silent. Estel decided to leave him be as he left to eat his morning meal with his foster family. The sound of tiny footsteps could be heard as Estel made his way to the dining hall. Around a large table sat only Elrond and a few servants that passed by, almost gliding as they gracefully moved to and fro removing empty plates and dishes and cutlery. Estel approached the table on which his foster father sat and settled next to him.  
  
"Atar? Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Estel asked quietly.  
  
"They are out hunting with the lord Glorfindel Estel. Why do you ask?" Elrond responded kindly.  
  
"No reason" the child muttered and began on his food.  
  
Some time later Estel returned to his room to find his friend still lying upon the bed in the same position. "You must be really tired today." He remarked out loud. Arod head turned slightly and glanced at Estel, his head remained on the bed and his tail gave a half-hearted wag before falling back on the covers. A confused look came on Estel's face as he walked up to his friend.  
  
He lay next to the dog and stroked his coat a couple of times. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Arod half-heartedly licked Estel's hand and lay back down in silence. Suddenly it dawned on him, Arod was ill, maybe worse. He panicked and began running to and fro in his room, thinking about what to do. 'I know!' he thought. He turned to his friend and said "Don't move I'll be right back." Then he ran out of the room.  
  
"Atar! Atar!" he shouted running down the hall-ways of Rivendell, looking into every room. After a few moments he could not find him, his heart fastened and he began to panic again. Arod was sick and he couldn't find his foster Father, so he did what any child would do in this situation, he sat down and wept for all that he was worth.  
  
It felt like he had been here for an eternity and cried great streams of tears. Suddenly he was lifted into the arms of someone, he didn't know who but it was warm and inviting. He turned into the embrace and wept into the shoulder of this person. "What is wrong Estel" asked the familiar voice of lord Elrond.  
  
It took along while for Estel to speak but when he did all he said was, "Arod's ill!" in a panic. Elrond told the boy to take him to his friend. Estel ran trough the halls towards his room and swung the doors open. He ran to the bed where his friend still lay, the dog gave him a half hearted lick again before lying back down.  
  
Elrond approached the dog and inspected it. Arod's breathing had slowed, he was hardly moving, his heart rate was slower and he reacted differently to the Elven lord than before, he growled at him. All this lead Elrond to the conclusion that Arod was not only ill but was unfortunately dying. He stood and looked at his foster son who was now practically crying his eyes out whilst embracing the dog. 'This was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.' The elven lord said to himself before turning to his foster son. "Estel..."  
  
Many years later, slightly after the council of Elrond, Aragorn stood in a shaded part of the gardens of Rivendell between a stream and a wall covered in vines. He looked down at the ground before lying a single rose down onto the floor. A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the rose, he turned and left.  
  
The rose lay in between the graves of his mother and his friend.  
  
I have written this because my dog recently passed away and this is my way of dealing with it. Rest in peace Kippa.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
